Here on Gillagin's Island... The Saga Continues...
by Kayna
Summary: Well, I actually got reviews on the first part, so here's another one to go along with it. Enjoy!


Aye... I can't sleep! So not fair... Well, I might as well write a bit more of this fic since people are responding to it. No one's responding to my other two. *sniffs a bit before shrugging.* Well, I suddenly have a bunch of ideas for this one... Let's see how evil I can be... *smiles a bit.* Oh, and I don't own DBZ or Gillagin's Island. Review more and I'll write more!  
- Kayna  
  
  
Goku drew yet another mark in the sand, his hand shaking as he did so. His stomach growled at the sight of all the lines of time passed. He sighed deeply before looking up to the other, black circles laid under his eyes, showing that he has not fed for a while.  
  
"I think I'm dying... How long has it been?" He whispered, finding barely enough strength to do so. He fell onto his side, his gaze moving up to Kayna who lightly chewed on a stick of celery as she thought.  
  
"I'd say about three or five minutes." Kayna nodded a little before finishing the stick, giving a satisfied smile soon after. Goku pushed himself to his feet and looked out over the ocean that spread around them. He looked back to Kayna as she offered him a stick of celery, squealing in delight before he began to happily chew on the food.  
  
"Well, we better go back and see what's left of the mess Vegeta made." Gohan said as he started back towards the ruins of the set. Goku paused from his chewing to mumble 'Skipper,' receiving a glare from Vegeta before returning to his meal.  
  
Kayna grabbed Goku by the hand before running after Gohan, the others following her close behind. Gohan came to a stop, his mouth dropping in shock at the sight before him. The others got the same reaction on their face once their gazes fell upon the scene, Kayna falling to the ground in laughter.  
  
"My... My lipstick... My beautiful lipstick..." Yamcha mumbled as he stared at the burnt tube that used to contain the lipstick. He fell into a moment of tears, smearing his mascara.  
  
"Aye... Come out of it, you damn raccoon." Kayna said between laughs, shaking her head slowly before she sat up and tilted her head to the right with an innocent smile, being the only one to know what would happen to them all.  
  
"How will I ever win Vegeta's affections now?" Yamcha screamed into the air as he held the burnt tube up before tossing it aside in despair. Vegeta blinked a few times before firing up a blast in the palm of his hand, shooting for Yamcha's head and catching his hair aflame.   
  
"My hair! Dear god, no! Not my lovely locks!" Yamcha screamed as he beat at the fire atop his head. He ran towards the beach and dove into the water, the blaze disappearing a moment or so later.  
  
"That was unexpected," Kayna said with a smile before she stood up, blinking slightly at the sudden sound of ringing. Yamcha walked back over to them carrying a cell phone, bringing it to his ear and answering. He stood there for a moment nodding before he screamed and threw the cell phone into the ocean.  
  
"No! This is horrible!" He shouted, arising a bit of a curious look in Kayna's eyes. This she had not expected. She walked over to him and placed her right hand upon his shoulder in an attempt on sympathy.  
  
"What is it, Yamcha? What's happened?" Kayna asked in a soft voice, hiding back he smile at how amusing this would probably turn out to be. Yamcha turned his gaze to her; mascara and lipstick smeared all about his face and his hair slightly burnt.  
  
"The doctor just said... That the operation went wrong! They're going to fall off!" Yamcha shouted before he broke down crying once again. Kayna blinked slightly before she looked at Vegeta with a questioning look.  
  
"I think he means his balls," Vegeta said with a smirk. Tien blinked slightly and turned towards Vegeta with a slightly interested look. Gohan began to laugh a bit before he slowly shook his head.  
  
"You mean that thing actually has balls?" Gohan said before turning his gaze back to Vegeta. Vegeta laughed a bit before agreeing with Gohan. Though, the laughter stopped once a slight cracking was heard.   
  
They all turned their attention to Yamcha as he opened up his burnt dress a little, watching in horror as his implanted breasts fell to the ground. He screamed and fell to his knees, shaking his head slowly as his gaze moved to the sky.  
  
"No wonder he wore such baggy clothing..." Trunks mumbled to Goten who merely stood there in shock. Yamcha raised his arms into the air as he continued to scream, his implanted muscles plopping to the ground as well.  
  
"No!" He shouted before burying his head in his hands, lying in the center of the ruins crying. Kayna sighed a bit before she began to walk into the dense forest that lurked ahead of them.  
  
"Come on... We better find some place to set up camp since we're stuck here for a while. Try acting like your character, it will help for when we do film you." Kayna said as the others began to follow after, leaving Yamcha there to sob by himself.  
  
"Aye... These panties are giving me a wedgie." Goten mumbled as he fumbled with the back of his dress, trying to fix his little problem.  
  
"I didn't want to know that," Trunks said, shaking his head slowly. Goten laughed a bit and looked to Trunks after shaking his head slowly.  
"Aye... Trunks, she said to get in character!" Goten said before placing his attention on walking, finally fixing the wedgie.  
  
"Oh, right... Hey! I've got a wedgie, too!" Trunks called as Kayna sighed and shook her head slowly.  
  
"Aye," Goku mumbled, his celery stick finally gone, "I'm still hungry."  



End file.
